


Твоё присутствие обжигает / And It Burns

by Smalta



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, F/M, Force Bond, Reylo - Freeform, Sith!Rey, light side! Ben Solo, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalta/pseuds/Smalta
Summary: Он узнаёт ее из своих снов. Но ее глаза... Они другие. Это совсем не те ореховые глаза. Они...Жёлтые.Какой же он дурак.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Твоё присутствие обжигает / And It Burns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dustoftheancients](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustoftheancients/gifts).
  * A translation of [And It Burns.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421556) by [dustoftheancients](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustoftheancients/pseuds/dustoftheancients). 



> Исходник перевода: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9896818

Она слишком мала как для ситха.

Это первая мысль, возникшая в сознании Бена, когда он наконец предстал лицом к лицу перед девушкой, которая преследовала его добрую часть года. Она размахнулась перед ним красным пылающим двуручным световым мечом в длину своего роста. 

И у нее пронзительно-золотые глаза. 

Он узнал ее в ту же секунду. 

Из своих снов. Из своих кошмаров. Она снилась ему именно такой: с каштановыми волосами и окутанной в темные одежды. В некоторых снах Бен наблюдал за тем, как она убивает. В других – заставал ее всю в слезах. Но… глаза. Ее глаза всегда были другими. 

Лицо из его снов никогда не обладало золотыми глазами. Они были всегда…

– Надо же. Впервые за столь долгое время вижу джедая, – с насмешкой сказала она. 

Корусантский акцент, заметил он. Так странно наконец услышать ее голос. 

– Какой я везунчик.

Усмешка дрогнула. Исходящая от ее маленькой фигурки тёмная энергия забурлила, проникая в окружающий их воздух. Будто чернила в воде.

Их встреча приведёт лишь к одному. Бен отсоединил свой световой меч от пояса. 

Глаза девушки последовали за движением. В ее бессердечном взгляде таился интерес и предвкушение. 

– Это световой меч Энакина Скайуокера, – выдохнула она, будто увиденный ею предмет немало впечатлил ее. Будто в его руках лежала мощь великой важности, что было, конечно же, правдой. – Много джедаев полегло от ударов этого меча.

– И еще несколько ситхов, – добавил Бен.

– С удовольствием преподнесу его моему деду.

– Не думаю, что тебе это удастся. 

– Твоя речь не очень-то и похожа на излюбленный джедаями высокопарный стиль, – нахмурилась она, выглядя почти разочарованно.

Бен смотрел ей прямо в глаза, без усилий прокрутив световой меч у себя в ладони. Знакомая тяжесть оружия согревала душу. 

– И почему-то я очень сомневаюсь, что ты настолько хорошо знаешь джедаев. 

Девушка сжала губы. Бен не мог понять, о чем она думала, но точно знал, что весьма ощутимо надавил на что-то. На что-то болезненное. В конечности хлынула мощная волна адреналина, рыча, словно дикий зверь, в его ушах. Бен давно не сражался с противником, который владел световым мечом. Он никогда не сражался с тем, кто владел двуручным мечом. Не знал, чего ожидать.

И, должно быть, она ощутила его смятение, потому как выражение ее лица враз изменилось.

– Волнуешься? – ее губы изогнулись в деланной улыбке. Она принялась размахивать своим световым мечом, словно это как-то могло напугать его. Тёмная энергия окутала ее коконом. Тело застыло в напряжении. 

– Уверен, что тебе бы этого очень хотелось.

Она сорвалась с места.

Он сорвался с места.

Их мечи столкнулись в белоснежном взрыве энергии. И этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы ослепить их.

\------

После их последней встречи больше не было снов. Не было кошмаров с участием девушки с каштановыми волосами, которая то убивала, то плакала, то смеялась…

Бен ощущал боль утраты. Будто чего-то не хватало. 

И это удивило его.

Ночи проходили в тёплой, уютной тьме. Он больше не просыпался с криком прямо посреди ночи, не обливался потом с ног до головы. В сознании присутствовало лишь туманное ощущение некой опасности, тонкими иголочками пронизывающее его чувства. И когда наступало утро, его голова была свободна от снов.

\------

Он почти убил ее.

Они не единожды пересекались в смертельном танце. В первый раз Бен был слишком занят осознанием того, что он впервые на деле сошёлся в битве с ситхом, обученным классическим приёмам. И слишком старался увидеть в ее глазах _что-то_. 

Нет, первый раз был детским лепетом.

Во время второй битвы дела пошли куда опаснее.

И это вторая битва значила намного больше для самого ситха, чем для Бена. Поскольку он убил одного из ее людей. И, судя по увлажнившим щеки слезам, убил он одного из ее лучших людей. 

И это удивило Бена, потому что он даже и не думал…

– Монстр, – выплюнула она.

Он смотрел на нее во все глаза, грудная клетка тяжело вздымалась и опускалась.

Беспин когда-то был в детстве одной из его любимых планет. Сейчас же Бен проклинал парящий город, с которого теперь вообще не было возможности скрыться. Ветер хлыстал волосы на его лице. Одежды девушки обволокли ее ноги. 

– И я тоже рад нашей встрече. 

– Ты убил его, – прошипела сквозь зубы она. Красные огни ожили у нее в ладони, наставляя один из концов в его сторону с вполне очевидным намерением. – Ты убил его. Джедаи не должны убивать, вы должны быть слабыми. 

Ее присутствие в Силе выходило за свои пределы. Мощные, наполненные яростью ветры кружили в Силе. Такие темные. Такие отчаянные. 

И печальные.

Бен не удержался и потянулся за ощущением, почти что инстинктивно. 

Изо рта ситха вырвался рёв, прерывая его мысль. Она наступала на него дикими, неконтролируемыми взмахами меча. Бен занял оборонительную позицию, блокируя выпады и используя ее слепую ярость против нее же. Этого достаточно, чтобы битва не выглядела всецело однобокой. 

С каждым разом она все лучше и лучше владела оружием. 

Он тяжело дышал, едва поспевая за скоростью ударов. Она оставляла слишком много незащищённых мест, двигалась слишком небрежно, но крутила мечом настолько быстро, что один промах мгновенно сменялся другим. Бен не мог подгадать момент, чтобы сменить позицию, чтобы заставить _ее_ защищаться.

Ее разум – ослепляющая боль. Она не видела ничего другого, кроме него. 

Она жаждала убить его. 

Бен ощущал это так же ясно, как если бы она произнесла это вслух. 

В определённом смысле, ему это льстило. Никто никогда так неистово не хотел убить его, особенно с тех пор как… ладно, с тех самых пор, как он и его отец наткнулись пару лет назад на трандошанских пиратов. И это последний раз, когда он поможет отцу с любыми делами, каким-либо образом связанными с кредитам. 

Но тогда было все по-другому. Тогда ничего не касалось его лично. Тогда все было… бессмысленным. В некоем роде.

В этот раз все оказалось иначе. 

Казалось, глаза девушки сияли все сильнее с каждым неистовым ударом, с каждым отчаянный криком. Будто дикое животное. Раненый зверь. 

Ощущение чего-то неясного расцвело в животе Бена, словно гнилой фрукт. 

Нечто напоминающее боль. Он почувствовал это… он _почувствовал_ это. Его внезапно пронзило наплывом ощущений и эмоций. Горящий храм, жестоко жужжащий над его ухом зеленый меч Люка. Дети, которых он знал на протяжении долгих лет, отворачивались от него, звали предателем и сущим злом…

Ощущение одиночества. 

Он знаком с ним.

Как, должно быть, одиноко единственной внучке Императора. 

Ситх замерла в ударе. Бен быстро скрыл свои мысли, выталкивая их прочь из головы. 

Но слишком поздно.

Ее лицо исказила гримаса полного отвращения. Щеки были по-прежнему измазаны слезами. 

– Не нужно жалеть меня, джедай, – выкрикнула она.

Бен, тяжело дыша, попытался замаскировать секундную осечку под небрежным тоном.

– Но ты действительно жалкая, и это не моя вина. 

Она зарычала снова и бросилась в атаку. 

– Я… убью… – тяжело дыша выдавила она, чередуя выпады меча словами. Произнесенные таким тоном угрозы на самом деле таковыми не казались, но это не избавило их от ужасной правды, – …каждого до последнего члена твоего _жалкого_ Сопротивления… и оставлю… – на этих словах она посмотрела на него, встречаясь взглядом, – …твою мать напоследок. 

Его грудь, словно разряд тока, прошибла вспышка удивления и страха. На долю секунды у него перехватило дыхание.

Откуда она узнала о том, кем является его мать?

Он не единственный, кто владел световым мечом. И он не был замечен рядом с Леей на протяжении уже многих лет. Намеренно. Сила, ведь кроме цвета глаз ничего не говорило о том, что они родственники. Должно быть, у них завёлся шпион…

Ситх обрушила на него удар, и Бен перехватил меч, делая так, что их клинки скрестились. Он надавил на рукоять, используя свой рост и силу, чтобы победить. Ситх, после череды безумных атак, начала постепенно выдыхаться. Ее стойка начала прогибаться под давлением его веса. 

Никто из них не произнёс ни слова.

Бен надавил еще раз, сильнее, и ситх – какой бы сильной она ни была – не смогла противостоять ему в полной мере и сделала шаг назад, чтобы удержать равновесие. И затем еще один. Она зарычала ему в лицо, и Бен воспользовался моментом, чтобы с толчком разъединить их мечи. Он ходил вокруг нее, пока девушка пыталась занять устойчивое положение. Бен занес оружие с правой стороны, и затем обрушил его под углом в быстро сменяющей друг друга последовательности. 

Первый удар было достаточно легко отразить, но он лишь усугубил ее и так шаткое в буквальном смысле положение. Второй удар почти что достиг своей цели, но ситх спаслась, упав на колено. Вытянув руку, она выпустила Силу и сбила Бена с ног, заставив его отлететь по полу на добрые десять метров. 

Вот только на самом деле поверхность земли не располагала теми самыми десятью метрами. Бен вылетел за пределы края платформы, падая вниз с закругленного обрыва прямо в открытый зёв неба. 

Он отчаянно пытался схватиться за дюрасталевую поверхность платформы, но она оказалась слишком скользкой. 

Чертов Беспин.

Он падает.

Его световой меч выскользнул из ладони. 

Дыхание прервалось. Сердце застыло. 

И затем он рухнул на твёрдую поверхность. 

Боль пронзила тело. На секунду Бен подумал, что все, что он мог сделать, так это лежать с широко открытым ртом. Отдалённо до него донесся звук приземлившегося неподалёку светового меча. 

Он… _жив_.

Невероятно.

Сила, он думал, что уже не жилец.

Затем…

Бен быстро поднялся на ноги, едва избегая раскаленного алого меча, ударяющегося в то место, где секунду назад находилась его шея. Во всем теле пульсировала боль, но он старался не думать о ней. Не было времени на поиски упавшего где-то неподалёку светового меча; ситх вмиг оказалась рядом с ним, занося двуручный меч. Бен увернулся от удара, и затем отпрыгнул назад, ныряя в правую сторону. 

Вот оно. Бен заметил свое оружие. Совсем близко.

Он вовремя выбросил вперед руку, хватая ситха за предплечье и тем самым останавливая ее прямой удар. Девушка перебросила оружие в противоположную руку. Он призвал собственный световой меч. Оружие наконец в его руке, и Бен активировал его в ту же секунду, – _в ту же самую секунду_ – блокируя алый клинок. 

Угол оказался неудобным; Бен оттолкнул ее от себя, используя всю свою мощь. 

В этот раз он замешкал – мышцы изнывали от боли и усталости.   
Ситх встречала его удары, но ее собственный меч стал двигаться чуточку медленнее, а блокирующие выпады – чуточку слабее. 

Она устала еще сильнее, чем он.

И Бен надавил на нее. Девушка шагнула назад, затем еще раз, еще и еще…

Она раскрыла ладонь, и Бен понял, что ситх собиралась попытаться отбросить его при помощи Силы еще раз. 

Действуя на одних лишь рефлексах, Бен вскинул руку, чтобы отбросить ее первой.

И в ответ в него ударила волна Силы. 

В этот раз волна была не такой мощной, и только откинула его назад примерно на метр. Он скорее катился кубарем, а не летел, но это было все, что Бен мог сделать, чтобы не разрезать себя пополам своим же оружием. 

Бен быстро поднялся на ноги – времени прохлаждаться совсем не было. 

Девушки нигде не было видно. 

Инстинктивно он побежал к дальнему краю платформы и осторожно посмотрел вниз.

Ситх висела на одной руке, втиснутой между двумя дюрасталевыми панелями. Судя по искривленному углу и стекающей вниз по руке крови, он понял, что конечность сломана. И даже со своего места Бен видел, как девушка сжала зубы. Слезы стекали вниз по щекам. 

А под ней – никакой вспомогательной платформы. Единственной вещью, простирающейся под болтающимися ногами ситха, был открытый воздух и оранжевые облака. 

Он мог оставить ее, позволить Силе решить ее судьбу.

Или он мог воспользоваться Силой и толкнуть девушку еще раз прямо в объятия смерти. Возможно, это даже разорвало бы искалеченную руку на клочки, не то чтобы это имело какое-то значение. 

Световой меч Бена загудел у него в ладони. Вокруг них гуляли ветры. 

У нее был еще тот видок. Выбившиеся пряди волос хлыстали лицо, прилипая к влажной коже щек. Мерцание желтых глаз каким-то образом потускло. 

Она открыла рот, но когда ее рука соскользнула на миллиметр, изо рта вырвался лишь жалкий стон. 

Бен ощутил через Силу, как ситх с каждой секундой теряла пыл раненого зверя и становилась… попросту напуганной. Он чувствовал, как она пыталась дотянуться до него, а потом отступала, и затем снова тянулась, только для того, чтобы не сойти с ума. 

Она напугана и хотела попросить о помощи. Должно быть, ее ослепил страх.

Ручеёк крови стекал вниз по плечу. Ситх закрыла глаза.

Пошло оно все к черту. Он все равно проиграл. 

Он, _мать твою_ , проиграл. 

Бен деактивировал световой меч, прицепил его к поясу и опустился на одно колено. Нагнувшись вперед, он прокричал:

– Можешь достать до моей руки?

Ее глаза широко распахнулись, но на какое-то время загнанный взгляд оставался неизменным. Бен повторился, и в этот раз его слова прорвались сквозь пелену боли и страха. Ему хотелось в это верить.

Когда ситх ничего не ответила, Бен рявкнул:

– Хватайся.

– Нет, – выплюнула она.

– Возьми мою руку.

– Нет.

– Хочешь умереть? – выкрикнул он.

Кровь на руке усилила эффект произнесенных ею кусающих слов:

– Смерть лучше, чем…

Бен не позволил ей закончить фразу. Используя протянутую руку, он сосредоточился на девушке, как можно крепче обволакивая Силой ее извивающееся тело. Будто удерживать в руках измазанные в масле запчасти спидера – скользкие и грязные. Он чувствовал, как когти ее тьмы просачивались в его силу, пытаясь проникнуть в него. Стиснув зубы, он оттолкнул тьму. 

Бен хорошо с ней знаком.

Он встречал ее раньше… в тёмных пещерах и холодном пространстве, в смерти, страдании и своей собственной семье. 

Но он также победил эту тьму. То, что он ощутил внутри девушки – силу, которая пыталась проникнуть в его разум и тело – ничего более, чем блеклая тень. 

Ситх закричала, когда Бен поднял тело достаточно высоко для того, чтобы ее кисть начала смещаться между двумя плитами дюрастали, медленно вытаскивая руку. Бен воспользовался моментом, когда ее боль стала слишком сильна, и схватился за свободную, непострадавшую руку. Он оставил Силу и весь оставшийся путь проделал сам. Со стоном, Бен затащил девушку на относительно безопасную поверхность платформы. 

Его движения были жёсткими, и когда Бен ослабил хватку, ситх со стоном рухнула наземь. Кровь продолжала стекать вниз. Она осторожно прижала руку к груди, лелея. 

Бен смотрел на нее во все глаза, не двигаясь на протяжении долгого времени. Его взгляд был сосредоточен на крови, на ране, что уходила прямо до кости. Кровь проникала в одежду. Спустя пару мгновений он пришёл в себя и сделал несколько шагов назад, хотя и маловероятно, что…

Пара старых истребителей модели «Бритва» подлетели к платформе, их двигатели заставили Бена отвлечься от девушки. 

Он кинул на нее последний взгляд, но ситх не двигалась. Она по-прежнему истекала кровью. 

И он ушёл.

\------

Когда Бен был ребенком, космос всегда пугал его. Всей своей пустотой и протяжённостью в бесконечность. Каждая звезда, каждая планета – одинокий остров во всем этом холодном вакууме. Корабли терялись в необъятном пространстве, и это было куда хуже.

Будучи ребёнком, Бен ощущал себя в космосе ужасно одиноким. 

Он все еще одинок. 

Одинок и погружён в свои собственные мысли.

И… в мысли другого человека.

В какой-то краткий миг в разум проникла бесконечно малая вспышка чего-то схожего с болью. Руку обожгло, но это ощущение было мимолетным. Он услышал нечто напоминающее человеческую речь, но слова смешивались между собой, не позволяя в полной мере понять их. И затем все тело просто _окунулось в пламя_ …

Ощущение, или видение, или связь – что бы там ни было – прервалось так же быстро, как и пришло. 

Бен немигая смотрел сквозь обзорное окно прямо в необъятную черноту. И бездумно потянулся к своей правой руке.

\------

Бен не видел девушку на протяжении долгого времени. Прошло уже по крайней мере пару недель, хотя он уже потерял всякий счет времени. 

По большей мере.

Он не сидел сложа руки. Время от времени помогал Сопротивлению. Большая часть времени уходила на помощь отцу с починкой его железяк. Он составлял компанию Чуббаке, когда тот летал за припасами. В то же самое время его отец и мать провели вместе целых три дня, а после этого она отправила его восвояси, или он сам убежал от нее. Сложно сказать, что там произошло на самом деле. 

И Бен не слышал ни единой новости о девушке, владеющей двуручным световым мечом. 

Прошла еще одна неделя. 

И затем следующая.

Он не выдержал и спросил об этому матери, как только ему удалось застать ее на Накадии. 

Генерал Органа, насупив от волнения брови и ссутулив свои худые плечи (что не удивительно, ведь на них держалась вся галактика), смотрела на него так, будто совсем не ожидала услышать такого вопроса. Будто существовали и другие вещи, о которых следовало бы беспокоиться.

–Надеюсь, она погибла прямо там, в Облачном Городе. Или немного погодя. 

Бен ничего не ответил. 

Взгляд матери чуточку смягчился, и она дотронулась до его руки.

– Галактика не в том состоянии, чтобы выдержать на себе еще одного наследника Императора.

– Что, если она жива?

Генерал внимательно посмотрела на него.

– Тогда ты рано или поздно должен будешь сойтись с ней в битве. Уверена, у нее не будет шансов.

Он кивнул. Бен никогда не рассказывал матери о своих снах, что мучили его, будто чума. Но каким-то образом понимал, что она все равно о них знала. 

– Кстати, как думаешь, откуда у него появилась наследница? – поинтересовался он.

– А как, по-твоему, Император добивается своего? – сухо ответила мать. – Убивая хорошее и порабощая последние крохи.

\------

После слов матери, Бен ожидал увидеть девушку еще раз.

Он ничего не мог с собой поделать, не мог отрицать очевидного факта.

Он знал, что они скоро встретятся. 

И он нашел в этом знании покой.

\------

Девушка появилась на Набу. Бен узнал об этом только потому, что мать рассказала об этом только после того, как ее люди начали гибнуть в болотах близ Тида. Сопротивление отправило туда разведчиков, чтобы установить слежку за императорским городом. Бен вызвался добровольцем. Он не стал слишком углубляться в ситуацию, но при этом прекрасно знал, что просто обязан попасть туда. 

И когда настало время, и он отправился в назначенное место, ему понадобилось всего немного времени, чтобы отыскать в болотах небольшую заставу, обросшую сорняками. И прямо посреди заставы была она – девушка. 

Будто ждала его.

– Давно не виделись, – сказал он, отстегивая от пояса световой меч. Волоски на шее стали дыбом.

Девушка ничего не ответила. Оружие уже лежало у нее в руках – новый световой меч, отличный от того, который она принесла с собой на Беспин. Громоздкий, лишённый изящества. Она держала его в правой руке. Рана давно зажила, но даже с такого расстояния Бен прекрасно видел, как из-под повязок на ее руке виднелось несколько шрамов. Больших и уродливых.

– Я ждала тебя, – наконец произнесла она.

– Я должен быть польщен?

– Ты вообще представляешь, что со мной сделал? – огрызнулась она.

Бен не ответил на вопрос. Не знал, что на это сказать. Она намного спокойнее, чем тогда, на Беспине. И более расположена к диалогу. И эта возможность перехватила у него дыхание. Бен хотел узнать о ней больше. Поэтому, решил спросить нечто другое.

– Как тебя зовут?

Вопрос сбил ситха с толку намного сильнее, чем этого ожидал Бен. Пару секунд она пялилась на него с широко открытыми глазами.

– Меня зовут Дарт Кирой.

Он пялился в ответ.

– Нет. Как тебя зовут на самом деле?

Выражение лица ситха говорило о том, что она не намерена отвечать на этот вопрос.

– Я Бен, – сказал он.

– Бен Скайуокер.

– Вообще-то, Соло.

Она нахмурилась.

– Мне сообщили другое.

Он склонил голову на бок.

– Значит, тебя дезинформировали. 

Это не удивило ее, но Бен заметил в ее глазах искру любопытства. Она не изменила позицию, но в то же самое время не пыталась приблизиться к нему

– Ладно, тогда Соло, – изгиб ее рта говорил о том, что она не совсем впечатлена полученной информацией. И затем сказала: – Джедай, который убивает. 

Бен сжал губы и нахмурился. Он ощутил, как напрягся. Хватка на световом мече усилилась. Он был уверен, что она ничего не знала – не могла знать – ни о его прошлом, ни о храме джедаев, ни о бывших товарищах и Люке. Но ее слова будто погладили против шерсти. 

– Ты хотя бы знаешь, что сделал со мной? – продолжала она, а Бен так и не удосужился ответить. – Ты заставил Императора потерять в меня веру. И сейчас мне приходится доказывать, – _опять_ – что я чего-то стою. И все из-за тебя. 

– Ты имеешь в виду то, что я спас тебя? – парировал он.

– _Да._ Ты – никчёмный, убийца…

– Да ну. Посмотрите, кто говорит.

Ситх наставила на него оружие.

– Я не проиграю, Соло.

Он приготовился к атаке. 

– Посмотрим.

Ситх клюнула на наживку и бросилась на него первая.

Эта битва отличалась от схватки на Беспине. Например, окружающая среда не позволяла им рухнуть вниз с парящих платформ прямо навстречу смерти. И еще одно. Здесь было намного, _намного_ сложнее удержать равновесие. Оказалось, что у болот свои правила. И поэтому они то оскальзывались в грязи, то перецеплялись через выступающие корни. Бену еще никогда не приходилось участвовать в такой неуклюжей битве. 

Они не могли скрестить световые мечи. Ботинки Бена вечно подводили его. А девушка не могла не увернуться от его ударов, не оказавшись при этом в грязи. 

Это было просто невыносимое сражение. Посмешище. 

Ситх нанесла удар в его плечо. И попала. Лезвие погрузилось глубоко в плоть, прожигая дыру. Едкий запах достиг носа быстрее, чем Бен ощутил боль. 

Из горла вырвался животный стон; Бен в ответ собрал все силы воедино и надавил массой своего тела на девушку. Она не ожидала такого поворота событий, и ему удалось прижать ее к земле. Грязь погрузила их в себя, будто вода. Световые мечи покинули ладони хозяев. Рана обжигала, будто кислота – ее меч и чёрная жижа сделали свое дело. С такого положения Бен ничего толком не смог разобрать. Лишь то, что они перешли в рукопашную, и грязюка делала все движения скользкими и трудновыполнимыми. 

И все же, у него было преимущество. Он намного больше и тяжелее. Было относительно просто вот так взять и надавить на нее, погружая все глубже и глубже в мягкую землю. 

Затем… она сделала невообразимое. 

Ситх _укусила_ его. 

В правую руку. 

Ту руку, которая вся была _измазана в грязи_. 

Испытанное им отвращение перекрыло даже тянущую боль от зубов. Бен закричал и отбросил ее в сторону.

– Ты отвратительна, – рявкнул он.

Она сплюнула и вытерла рот тыльной стороной ладони. Грязь размазалась по всему лицу. 

– Какие мы нежные, – тяжело дыша ответила она, оглядываясь по сторонам. Возможно, пыталась отыскать свой световой меч. – К твоему сведению, это ты отправил нас в грязь. 

Бен сжал губы. 

– К твоему сведению, наследница Императора – крыса. 

Единственным ответом, который получил Бен, было рассеянное пожатие плечами, но он не стал зацикливаться на этом. Никто из них не спешил подняться на ноги или продолжить битву. Они смотрели на грязь, пытаясь отыскать свое оружие. 

– Черт, – проворчала она, – ты самый раздражающий джедай, которого я только встречала. 

– А ты не самый ужасный ситх, которого я только встречал. 

Бен мог буквально услышать, как девушка закатила глаза. 

– Заткнись! Как много ситхов ты повстречал в действительности?

– Ты будешь удивлена. 

Она посмотрела на него, а он на нее. Ситх не пыталась пригвоздить его взглядом, но Бен ощутил, что не мог перестать смотреть на нее. Он ощущал ее присутствие в Силе, но оно было таким слабым. Возможно, даже напуганным. Изувеченным. Над поверхностью он почувствовал тень в форме мужчины. Красный меч разрубил пополам людей, которых она когда-то называла…

Плачущая в холодной, одинокой комнате. Отлученная от всего мира. Звезды казались такими маленькими, такими далёкими. Ей больно. Она наконец открыла глаза, и они горели жёлтым. Они полны ярости. 

Как жаль. Раньше они были такого красивого оттенка…

– Что ты делаешь? – отрезала ситх, поднимаясь на ноги.

Бен моргнул, осознавая, что именно сделал. Затем мгновенно закрылся от нее. 

–Я не намеренно, – пробормотал он себе под нос, так же поднимаясь на ноги. 

–Хватит, – приказала она, сжимая кулаки. – Хватит тянуться к…

Его щеки покраснели от смущения. 

–Ты сегодня ужасно болтливая. Чего так? – он не знал, что можно было ответить на ее выпад.

Челюсть девушки сжалась. Он сразу же пожалел о своих словах.

–Передумал? – прошипела она. – Решил меня наконец прикончить?

Бен нахмурился… и осознал.

Она чувствовала себя достаточно _безопасно_ , чтобы разговаривать с ним. Когда Бен помог ей на Беспине, ситх, должно быть, подумала, что… она начала сомневаться в том, что он хотел убить ее. 

Осознание этого заставило _нечто_ глубоко в нем спокойно выдохнуть. 

Тянущая боль в плече разрушила момент. Она вела нечестную игру, ожидая в любой миг наброситься на него и не заботясь о том, что он мог нанести ответный удар. И все же, Бен понял, что совсем не хотел, чтобы ее мнение о нем изменилось. 

Он посмотрел на выглядывающие из-под повязок шрамы и сглотнул. 

– Как тебя зовут?

Девушка внимательно следила за ним, кулаки все еще сжаты.

– Я сказал тебе свое.

– И?

Он осторожно дотронулся до своего плеча. 

– Мы теперь равны. Ты и я. Осталось только назвать свое имя. 

Вдалеке послышался грохот. Началась мобилизация заставы. Ему нужно уйти, и немедля. Один-единственный раненый и испачканный в грязи мужчина не сможет противостоять такому количеству людей. Даже если этот мужчина – он. 

Сделав пару шагов назад, Бен отыскал свой световой меч при помощи Силы. Рядом с ним лежало оружие ситха. Он призвал оба клинка. Меч его деда приземлился ему в правую руку, а девушки – в левую. Она застыла подобно статуе, когда увидела, что он не только отыскал световые мечи, а еще и взял их себе. 

Бен бросил ей оружие без церемоний. Ситх поймала его и активировала одним быстрым движением. Но осталась стоять на своем месте. Она напряжена, почти что на грани. Девушка нахмурилась. 

За ее спиной послышались звуки. Легче всего было бы побежать, проложить между собой и заставой приличное расстояние. Если бы он только смог сбросить с хвоста этого измазанного в грязи ситха. Девушку с мерцающими глазами. Даже если учитывать, что их окружали предательски-скользкие болота, он уверен, что мог бы перегнать ее. Возможно.

После долгой паузы Бен сказал:

– Меня тянет к тебе, – признался он. – Не знаю, почему. Но я хотел бы узнать твое имя.

Она нахмурилась сильнее.

Бен знал. Она не…

– Меня зовут Рей.

\------

Рей.

Хорошее имя. Немного простоватое.

Хотя… черт, да и _его_ имя ничем особым не выделялось.

\------

Рей.

\------

– Она его внучка по крови?

– Кто? – непонимающе посмотрела на него генерал Органа.

– Дарт Кира, – Бен никому не рассказывал о ее настоящем имени.

 _Рей_ каким-то образом ощущалась его. Его секретом. 

Генерал вздохнула и отложила в сторону датапад.

– Как твое плечо?

– Заживает.

Она мать ребенка, который никогда не был с ней до конца честен, когда речь заходила о ранах. Поэтому она встала с кресла, чтобы проверить его бинты. 

– Они смазали их бактой, это хорошо.

– Мам, – вздохнул он, но все равно позволил ей закончить осмотр. 

– Что? Мне нельзя убедиться, что плечо моего сына заживает как следует? – ее тон звучал дразняще, но генерал не смогла скрыть за ним усталости. Сопротивление безустанно сражалось; Бен мог понять это по одному лишь ее голосу. 

Он потрогал бинты, чтобы убедиться, что они по-прежнему правильно охватывали плечо. Просто, чтобы чем-то занять себя. Затем снова посмотрел на мать.

– Чего ты от меня хочешь?

Генерал еще раз тяжело вздохнула и возвратилась к креслу, медленно опускаясь в него. Годы беспощадны. И она знала об этом. Ему было больно быть свидетелем ее увяданию. Во всей галактике больше не осталось такого воина, как его мать. Никто не сможет заменить ее. Кто знает, что случится с Новой Республикой после ее смерти.

Бен не мог остаться здесь навечно, чтобы своими глазами увидеть это. 

– Бен, я хочу, чтобы ты отдохнул.

Он покачал головой.

– Нет. Я могу еще многим помочь.

– Твое внимание рассеяно. 

– Неправда.

Генерал одарила его понимающим взглядом.

– Размышления о родословной Дарт Киры вряд ли помогут тебе сосредоточиться. Не важно, откуда она, и действительно состоит ли в кровном родстве с этим монстром. Император обладает редким талантом, который превращает всякое живое существо в зло. 

– Он не обратил Люка.

Выражение лица генерала Органы застыло каменной маской. Она всегда становилась такой, когда речь заходила о Люке. 

– Ты прав, – сказала она. – И поэтому в конечном итоге Император и убил его. 

– Но это заняло целую жизнь. 

– К чему ты ведешь? – потребовала генерал. Она всегда любила быть в курсе дел. Бен ощутил ее волнение в Силе. 

Он сжал и разжал кулаки. Сделал глубокий вдох.

– Возможно, еще есть время.

Она покачала головой и устало потерла глаза. Затем спросила:

– Для чего?

– Для… – но Бен не окончил предложение. Он покачал головой. Спустя секунду, мать перевела на него взгляд. Она ждала, пока он что-то скажет. Долго ждала.

\------

Бен смотрел прямо в тёмную бесконечность.

Он знал, что в прошлый раз, когда был здесь, ощутил именно _ее_. Он уверен на все сто процентов. Фантомная боль в руке, и сила, охватившая его пламенем…

После Набу, после того, как он неожиданно для себя увидел частички ее воспоминаний… он точно знал. Это была она. Он чувствовал это, как будто они стали каким-то образом связаны.

Бен все гадал, как же часто ее пытали после той их битвы, где она повредила руку. Он закрыл глаза. И почему только это его волновало?

Нет, не волновало. 

Дурак, сказал он себе. Он ничем ей не обязан, – просто не мог _позволить_ себе так думать – и не несёт за нее никакой ответственности. Просто всего один раз спас ей жизнь. _Он не несёт за нее никакой ответственности._

Ситх прожгла дыру в его плече. Дыру, которая все никак не могла зажить.

И ее глаза…

Они другие. Это не те глаза из его снов.

 _Она_ не та. 

_Жёлтые_ глаза. 

Он зажмурился и попытался погрузить разум в абсолютную тишину. 

Ему почти удалось.

\------

Когда это случилось впервые, он ощутил лишь лёгкое колебание воздуха. Крохотное изменение в мире, сигнализирующее о том, что этот самый момент все изменит…

\------

Когда ситх впервые увидела его, то вытаращилась на него глазами размером с блюдце. Она сидела вполоборота, держа в руке датапад. Полностью расслабленная, или, по крайней мере, так было секунду назад.

Его выражение лица вполне соответствовало ее. Шок. Неверие. Они одновременно потянулись за световыми мечами. Бен занес над своим оружием ладонь, а Рей бросила датапад и отсоединила от пояса свое. 

– Сила, что… как ты здесь оказался? – потребовала она. Ситх выглядела подобно загнанному зверю.

Бен оглянулся, но не смог рассмотреть окружающих ее предметов. Он видел лишь Рей.

– Где ты? – спросил он. Каждые пару секунд до его ушей доходили звуки, напоминающие эхо, которое бывает только в кораблях… но _он_ не на корабле. Возможно, звук исходил с ее стороны …

– Ты в моей голове? – изумленно протянула Рей и слегка запаниковала. – Прочь!

Он поднял руку, будто успокаивая. Спустя секунду Бен произнес:

– Здесь нет всецело моей вины.

– А должно быть наоборот, – настояла ситх, и ее тон сообщил ему, что девушка сказала это больше для того, чтобы оскорбить его, чем действительно обвинить в странном явлении.

– Но я говорю правду. Что ты видишь со своей стороны?

Ему не ответили. Бен мельком посмотрел в сторону, и Рей было уже не видать.

\------

Ее было уже не видать, но он почувствовал, как соединяющие их узы натянулись еще сильнее.

\------

Рей не возникала перед ним каждый раз, когда он звал или пытался дотянуться до нее разумом. Бен установил, что поначалу она появлялась всего где-то пару раз в неделю, или что-то типа около этого. И признал, что ему было интересно, где она находилась вмомент их связи. 

Что это значило дня него? Что это значило для Сопротивления?

Ситх особо ничего не говорила, – и в первый раз, и в последующие встречи – будто пыталась всеми своим видом продемонстрировать свое нежелание кооперировать. Бен подчинился. Он и сам не особогорел желанием разговаривать с ней, не тогда,когда один только взгляд говорил о том, что все, на что мог рассчитывать ее противник, так это: _держись от меня подальше,_ или, _чертов джедай._

Бен наблюдал за ней.

Они вошли в определённый ритм. Бен не чувствовал себя всецело комфортно. По сути, в его жизнь встревали намного чаще, чем бы этого хотелось, но он со временем привык. 

Рей потихоньку начала с ним разговаривать.

\------

– Почему ты все еще делаешь это? – требовательно произнесла она. Для него она звучала как надутый ребенок. 

– Делаю что? – он посмотрел на нее, не отрываясь от звёздной карты; разум всецело сконцентрировался на галактических сплетениях.

Спустя секунду тишины он положил на стол карту и показал всем своим видом, что готов выслушать ее. Рей посмотрела на него так, будто ей было невероятно неприятно произносить это вслух:

– Ну… то, что происходит между нами. Ты все еще пытаешься.

– Что пытаюсь? Заговорить с тобой, как бы поступил любой цивилизованный человек?

– Я не хочу с тобой разговаривать. 

Бен тяжело выдохнул. Несмотря на ее тон, он знал, что ситх не так уж и ненавидела эти их маленькие встречи. Не так, как это было раньше. Раньше она не сказала бы ему и слова.

– Не думаю, что это правда, Рей.

– Не называй меня так. 

– Почему? – парировал он, слегка пожимая плечами. – Это ведь твое имя.

– Меня зовут Дарт…

– Все верно, Кира. Я знаю, – закончил за нее Бен. – Но это даже не имя, Рей. Это титул. 

Она скрестила на груди руки, подчёркивая свое безразличие. Как малое дитя. 

– Ладно. Если ты такой умный, тогда я требую называть себя исключительно по титулу. 

– Нет. 

– Ты не особенный, – огрызнулась она, сжав кулаки. – Эта связь… это _проклятие_ … ничего не меняет. Это ничего не значит.

Бен закатил глаза.

– Звучишь как ребенок. _Разбалованный_ ребенок.

Рей вздернула подбородок, – разгневанная и поверженная – но не ответила. На секунду Бен подумал, что победил.

Затем она закрыла глаза и села на пол. Он внимательно смотрел за ней, будучи не совсем уверенным…

Она _сморгнула_ их видение. Связь на ее стороне умолкла, и как бы он ни пытался, все равно не мог достучаться до нее.

\------

Но Бен все же достучался. На этот раз связь была иной. Она отличалась от той, что позволяла им видеть друг друга даже сквозь всю галактику. Это прогресс. Если можно так сказать. 

Рей огородилась ментальными щитами, и он снова оказался в одиночестве. В темноте космоса. Каким он всегда и был. _Одиноким_.

\------

И все же, он ждал.

\------

Но всего единожды Бен почувствовал, как на противоположной стороне образовалось напряжение. Лёгкое, ненавязчивое. Он едва заметил его. И затем… это произошло еще раз. 

Он чувствовал ее сквозь всю галактику.

\------

Присутствие Рей разбудило Бена. Он вскинулся на постели, сердце дико стучало в груди, хотя он уже точно знал, кого именно увидит. 

Она сидела посреди комнаты, скрестив ноги; большое окно располагалось по левую сторону. 

На изгибе ее шеи красовался бакта-пластырь. Бен не мог оторвать от него глаз.

Он воззвал к ней.

Она распахнула глаза. 

В его снах они всегда были ореховыми. 

Но то были лишь сны. Сейчас же глаза Рей сияли тем же неестественным оттенком жёлтого, как и всегда. 

Что-то не так. Бен это так же сильно чувствовал, как и видел. Он мгновенно подорвался с кровати и очутился прямо возле нее. Рей наблюдала за ним все это время и, когда он оказался достаточно близко, встала на ноги. Она выглядела так, будто долгое время не знала сна. 

– Думаю, – медленно начала она, старательно подбирая слова, – что Император знает, что у меня образовалась с кем-то связь. 

Бен нахмурился. Она сказала это так, будто поведала о величайшем и ужаснейшем секрете. Будто между ними образовалась связь, которая была _значимой_. Бен не стал указывать, что в прошлый раз она с пеной у рта доказывала совсем обратное. 

Бен двинул желваками, совсем не зная, что и ответить. Под дых словно заехали кулаком, но он делал все возможное, чтобы не подать виду. 

– Ты в опасности? – это самый нейтральный вопрос, который только можно было задать.

– Да, – ответила она.

Он внимательно изучал ее лицо; его собственное заметно напряглось.

– Ты собираешься покинуть то место?

Рей молчала. Затем разорвала зрительный контакт и опустила взгляд. Совсем ненадолго. 

– Я говорила тебе, что будут проблемы. 

– Рей. Ты уйдёшь оттуда?

Она по-прежнему не отвечала. Бен сделал шаг вперед, так что ей пришлось задрать голову; они смотрели друг на друга. Под ее глазами залегли синяки.

– Ты можешь остаться здесь, – сказал он.

А затем понял, что именно предложил.

Глаза Рей расширились. Спустя мгновение она пришла в себя и фыркнула:

– Это несмешно, Бен.

Он покачал головой.

– Я не шучу.

– Я же ситх…

– Ты не обязана быть им.

На этих словах Рей тяжело выдохнула. Она раздосадовано хмыкнула и отвернулась от него.

– Какой же ты глупец, джедай. Вы все думаете, что можете разрешить все проблемы галактики, но сами же их и создаёте.

– Это нечестно.

– Ситхи не имеют ничего общего со справедливостью, – указала она.

Никто из них ничего не говорил с минуту.

– Я попытаюсь разорвать их, – наконец сказала Рей. – Эти… узы.

Бен не мог в полной мере понять то гниющее ощущение, возникшее у него в животе, но с легкостью распознал злость.

– Ты правда считаешь, что сможешь?

– Да.

Упрямая. 

– Нет, Рей. У тебя ничего не выйдет, – он обошёл ее, и они снова стояли друг напротив друга. – Ни я, ни ты не создавали ее. Ты не сможешь просто так взять и разорвать возникшую в Силе связь.

Она подняла на него взгляд, и Бен мог с уверенностью сказать, что она вот-вот поклянется убить его, чтобы избавить их от связи… но этого не произошло. Вместо этого Рей сказала:

– Тогда я просто уничтожу ее.

Бен смотрел на нее в ответ.

– Это невозможно.

Она гордо сохраняла зрительный контакт, подняв подбородок.

– Но я обязана что-то сделать. Я не могу просто… ждать до самой смерти. 

И она умрёт. Или он умрет. Или они оба умрут. Бен мог с такой же уверенностью сказать об этом, как и о том, что Рей стояла прямо перед ним. Император не оставит все это просто так. Он истребил триллионы, и ему ничего не помешает прикончить еще двоих. Император определенно не упустит шанса убить еще одного Скайуокера. Но что насчёт наследницы? Бен не уверен.

–Я не позволю, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось, – пообещал Бен.

Словно он совсем не джедай, а она совсем не ситх, словно между ними не было той огромной пропасти в расстоянии, которую покрывала тонкая нить уз. Будто они не…

– Ты не можешь обещать этого.

Она не звучала рассержено, и это было неожиданно. Поэтому Бен решил надавить и попытать удачу еще раз. Он не знал, что его на это подвигло. Он только знал, что хотел, чтобы она доверяла ему.

И Бен потянулся к ней.

Отыскал ту жилу, что соединяла их в Силе. Она сильна. Сильнее, чем он думал.

Он медленно шагнул вперед, чтобы взять Рей за руку. Она смотрела на него так, будто совсем не понимала его намерений. И Бен прекрасно представлял, о чем она думала. Узы не работали таким образом, они не могли быть настолько сильными….

Он осторожно погладил ее руку. Пальцы скользнули прямо к ладони, к кисти. К краю повязок, что прикрывали предплечье. Ее кожа мягкая. Ткань тоже. Намного мягче, чем он ожидал. Но он едва заметил.

Ее глаза…

Желтые, но они не светились. Не так, как раньше. Когда Бен посмотрел в них, – в первый раз с тех пор, как он увидел ее во сне, девушку, которая терзала все его подсознание на протяжении многих лет – то подумал: _прекрасна_. 

– Бен, – прошептала она. Так тихо.

Будто знала, о чем знал и он.

Их узы.

Он сглотнул.

Прикасаться к ней, словно конец мира. Это будто…

Будто столкновение двух звезд. 

И это выжгло его сердце дотла.


End file.
